


Jet Lag

by Mox_Folder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mox_Folder/pseuds/Mox_Folder
Summary: While going through files at Mulder's apartment, Scully takes a quick nap. Can Mulder keep his focus while a sleepy Scully snoozes in his bed?Season 6ish.





	1. Chapter 1

Five yawns. 

Five yawns in what he quickly guesstimates as under two minutes. 

They had been sorting through files for at least four hours, and he knew it was starting to get to her.  
_______________

12 hours ago, she had been in Seattle just wrapping up from a three day conference. One that she had been stressing over the full week before, as she had been asked very last minute to fill in on a panel for women leaders in forensic pathology. One of the panelists had dropped out, leaving a very big hole for one small but mighty Agent Dana Scully. She hesitantly accepted, and then stayed up well past midnight every night before flying out to prepare for the panel. 

Then, on the final day, after she crushed her question and answer segment, made some great connections with her peers, and was getting ready to enjoy a well deserved glass (or two) of merlot at the hotel bar, she got a call from Mulder.

“This is Dana Scully, most-relieved-person-in-the-Pacific-Northwest.” She answered, ready to tell Mulder how great everything had gone, and how relieved she was it was over. 

“Hey, Scully It’s me. I just got off a call with Skinner. There is a case that the Delaware PD could use our help on.” Mulder started. “Can you get on a flight back to DC tonight?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me how everything went today?” She said, ignoring his demanding tone.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. All good?” He said quickly.

She sighed. “Yes. Great, actually. Thanks for asking. I’m at the hotel now, celebrating with a glass of their best red.”

“Well, that sounds really good, Scully. But unfortunately, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the red wine, and head to the airport ASAP. We’ve got about….60 case files here that need combing through to try to connect this suspect to a previous case. They’ve got 24 hours then they have to let the guy go, unless we can find the details linking this suspect to one of our old cases. I know I have it here somewhere, but I need your help on this one.” He could tell she was frustrated, but knew if he persisted, she’d be at the airport within the half hour. “Look, Scully, I know this isn’t how you saw the night going, but I promise to replace that glass with a bottle once this is all said and done.”

Another sigh. “I’ll be on the next flight.” 

_______________

Now here they were, 10:00 am the following morning, in his living room, surrounded by files somewhere in the process of being passed between the two of them, looking for the evidence that would link the suspect in Delaware PD custody. 

She had landed at 6:00 am DC time after a long, crowded overnight flight from Seattle. A cab straight to Mulder’s apartment, where he’d already started sorting files that he had brought home the night before, and it was straight into digging through the reports. 

They were managing about 10 files an hour, but so far had not located the file where the previous suspect’s work history was detailed. That was the piece they were looking for to link it to the current suspect. If they could prove it was the same guy from an X-File in the early 90’s, they had a shot at keeping him locked up a little longer to get more evidence. 

After another two yawns he turned and looked to see a very sleep deprived, very rumpled, very delirious agent sitting on his rug, with her elbow on his coffee table, holding her head in her palm, and using the other hand to page through the file he’d passed her a few minutes before. 

“Scully.” He said, part question, part statement.

“Hmmm..?” She responded, not looking up.

“You’re exhausted. Are you even registering what you’re reading right now?” 

“Sort of. I think I just re-read this witness statement 4 times.” 

“What did it say?” He asked.

“That the guy who robbed the store was wearing a purple ski hat, with an orange pompom.” She said looking at him under heavy eyelids.

He laughed out a puff of air. “I just handed you that one. The witness was in the store buying a purple ski hat with an orange pompom for her daughter. The suspect was wearing a black ski mask.” 

“Right.” She said. “That’s what I meant.” 

“OK. That’s it for you, zombie lady. Why don’t you go lay down for a bit, and I’ll keep going on this stack?” He said, pointing to a stack of papers next to him on the couch. 

“No, I’m fine. I can keep gooooaaaaaawwww-ing.” She said over another yawn.

“I insist. I dragged you away from your wine and a good night’s sleep at the Westin, and you’ve helped me get through two-thirds of this paperwork. Just take a quick nap to refresh, and I’ll wake you up in a bit to finish up.” He said, standing up, and reaching out his hand to her to help her off the floor.

“Really? You promise you’ll wake me up? Don’t let me sleep too long, I know there’s still a lot to go through.” She said getting to her feet, and stretching her arms behind her back and rolling her neck. 

Oh god, he thought, she looked so soft and sleepy and sexy with her head tilted to the side and her heavy lidded eyes. Thinking about her in his bed all warm and getting her Scully smells in his sheets. How was he going to continue going through files with that distracting image just a few feet away on the other side of his door? He pushed the thoughts aside.

“I promise.” He said, linking his pinkie with hers. “I’ll wake you up in a bit. I’ll save some of this fun for you. Don’t worry.”

She laughed lightly, and exaggeratedly shook his pinkie in hers. Then quickly kicked off her shoes by the end of the couch, and went into his room, closing the door behind her, but leaving it open about 3 inches. 

_______________

“Hey Scully.” His voice was soft as he gently ran his hand across her back, just between her shoulder blades.

“Hmm?” She rolled from her stomach onto her side, slowly blinking her eyes open. He was sitting on the bed just next to her. The hand that was on her back now on her shoulder from when she rolled. The other hand placing a glass of water on the night stand next to her.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” He teased lightly. “Here’s some water if you’re thirsty.”

“Hey. Thank you. What time is it?” She said, closing her eyes again. Not fully awake. Trying to process that she was in Mulder’s bed, and he was whispering so close to her ear, and touching her shoulder so softly. At first, she thought maybe it was some sort of peaceful dream. But now it was coming back to her that they had been working, and the jet lag hit her so hard she’d needed to lay down.

“It’s just after noon.” He said, moving his hand from her shoulder now that he knew she was awake. He wanted to keep it there, but self consciously moved it away for fear of making her uncomfortable.

Her pants were drooped over the chair in the corner of his room, and he was pretty sure she had taken her bra off as well. The thought of her in his bed in just her underwear and the t-shirt she’d worn on the plane under her blazer were…distracting…and he was trying to play it cool. 

“After noon already?” She said, opening her eyes again. “You should have woken me up sooner. I was thinking I’d only be out for an hour, tops.” She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, and took the glass of water from the night stand. 

Yup, he thought to himself. No bra.

“Well, about 20 minutes after you came in here, I found what we were looking for. I faxed it over to Skinner and he’s working the rest out with the guys in Dover. So, I figured I’d let you snooze a little longer.” He said, looking away as she took a few slow sips of water. The cool water leaving her lips dewy and bright.

“No way! Oh, thank God.” She said, closing her eyes and nodding her head. “Which one was it?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He shook his head and smiled at her. “Thanks for coming back and helping. We got it just in time.”

She reached her hand out to give him a playful handshake. “Anytime. You know what they, there’s no ‘I’ in team.” 

He turned their hand shake and held her hand in his for a few seconds, and gave her a smirk. “That’s right, that’s what they say. But I owe you an apology. You were so busy at that conference, and I know you were working really hard, and stressing about the panel, and I was a jerk. I didn’t ask you about it, and I should have. So, instead of me telling you which old case I dragged up to find the matching suspect’s job history in…why don’t you tell me about how amazing and brilliant you were yesterday?” 

She let go of his hand and smiled. 

“First of all, Mulder, you don’t owe me an apology, but you do owe me a glass- no a bottle, I think it was?-of red wine. But seeing as it’s only now just barely afternoon, how about I lay here for a little while longer, and you can come get next to me…”she said patting the other side of the bed, “cause I know you didn’t get much sleep last night either. You’re looking like you could use a little cat nap yourself. Then, when we wake up MUCH later this afternoon, I’ll let you take me to that cute wine bar around the corner and I’ll tell you all about my moment of public speaking glory?” 

“That sounds….like I might already be asleep and dreaming.” He said, yawning himself now. 

She smiled at him as he stood up, and she rolled over so she’d be facing him when he got in on the other side of the bed. With her back to him, he quietly took off his jeans and hung them next to hers on the chair.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, and softly settled down under the downy duvet. Her eyes were closed already, but she was smiling peacefully at him. She stuck one hand out of the covers in between them, and he took it gently, rubbing his thumb over hers. She smirked a little bit more devilishly, which gave him the little bit of confidence he needed to sling his arm over her hip lightly, and dip his head so his forehead came within a few millimeters of hers. He closed his eyes and whispered, “is this ok?” 

They’d fallen asleep next to each other on planes, on couches, and even once at the back of the room in a very boring budget meeting. But they’d never fallen asleep next to each other this intimately; in one of their beds and partially naked. 

“It’s very ok.” She whispered back. “No where I’d rather be.” She peeked her eyes open and saw his were closed. He looked like he was already quickly falling asleep. She lightly kissed his cheek. Another promise for the day. A silent promise. A promise to both of them that whatever was next, they were headed there together.


	2. Jet Lag Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when our heroes awake from their nap?  
Will Scully ever get the glass of wine she left behind in Seattle?
> 
> ———————————-

Scully awoke to a low rumble of thunder. As she rolled and stretched, she had a sudden feeling of disorientation. Why did her sheets feel so different? And smell different? Why was she sleeping in a t-shirt? 

Another rumble of thunder, this time a bit closer and a bit louder. 

A warm, large hand shifted onto her hip and it all started coming back to her. She was at Mulder’s. In his bed. Next to him. With no pants on. 

They had been so tired earlier that afternoon that they both passed out in his bed. She remembered him tenderly waking her up from a nap, and how once she knew the case file had been located, invited him in to join her under the covers. Wondering now, a few hours later, where that braver version of herself had come from.

Perhaps, she thought, being that physically and mentally exhausted was a good thing as it allowed her to think simply about what she wanted and what they both needed instead of worrying about professional lines and keeping him at a distance.

They both had been moving toward each other, lately their intimacy growing as their personal lives started crossing over into work. She knew she craved him in a way she hadn’t when they first started working together, but it scared her. She had a feeling it scared him, too.

She glanced at her watch on his night stand: 3:18 pm. ‘As good a time as any.’ she thought to herself. 

There was another rumble of thunder and a gentle patter of rain against his window as she rolled towards him. 

“Are you still sleeping?” She whispered. 

A brief pause, then a low hum from him. “It’s raining.” He said, answering her question in a roundabout way.

“Yeah. It makes me want to stay in bed forever.” She said quietly, covering his hand with her own, where it still rested on her hip.

“What about our wine date?” He teased her. 

She shrugged, and slid her feet closer to his, and in response he lifted his leg so he could intertwine their legs. He could tell she was thinking hard about what to say next. He felt the same way she did; ready to make a move but also knowing how much was at risk. He didn’t want her to worry in this moment. In his half awake/half asleep state, he had a moment of clarity and realized there was nothing for either of them to worry about.

He took his other hand and raised it to her cheek, slowly tracing her cheek bone with his thumb. She opened her eyes to look at him. He was relieved to see only affection reflected back in her eyes, and not boundaries going up. 

He slowly moved his hand down to her chin, and lightly ran the pad of his thumb over her soft lips. It was a question, and her eyes gave him the answer. 

They were so close next to each other that all he had to do was tip his chin toward her, and his lips met hers softly. Outside the rain picked up louder. He wasn’t sure at first if it was the rain or his own heart beat rushing in his ears. The feeling of her lips on his was better than he had ever imagined. 

She kissed him back and placed her free hand on the back of his neck. Her other hand still sat on top of his, as it moved from her hip up to her waist. 

They kissed like that, in his bed, with the sound of the rainstorm around them, for longer than either of them had kissed another in a long time. This was about discovery; learning what the other liked, how the other tasted, how their teeth and lips and tongues met, retreated, and met again bringing them closer and tearing down any remaining walls that had been between them. 

It was a series of kisses that said, “I’ve wanted this. I’ve needed this. You are everything to me.”

Slowly, Mulder moved his kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, over her shoulders. His hands moved down from her waist, and he grabbed her ass lightly. She groaned into his ear, and he was momentarily distracted from his task of exploring her neck. He had to hear that groan again. He would never take that groan for granted.

He grabbed her ass again, a little harder this time, and she pressed her hips into his. He was so hard already, and she could feel every inch of him through his boxers and her thin cotton panties. 

‘Was this happening? Was this FINALLY happening?’ She thought to herself. Were they in the right place for this change? Kissing was one thing, but she knew fucking him would change everything. She tried to tell her inner monologue to quiet down, but he noticed her thinking.

“Is this ok? Should we slow down?” He said with his check against hers, moving his hand to her lower back and finding some stillness. 

“I want this.” She said, a slight tremble in her voice. She was so vulnerable in this moment, but she wanted him to know she was sure. “I want YOU.” 

And those three words were all he needed to know. He carefully slid off her t-shirt and panties. Then he kicked off his boxers over the side of the bed. He came back to her and moved her onto her back so he could hover over her, on his knees and elbows. He held her head in his hands, stroking her hair as he continued to kiss her.

———————————-

Later, when they were spent and holding each other in this new way, she thought back to that moment. Just after she had told him she wanted him and right before he slid into her and made her feel whole for the first time. She could still see the look in his eyes as he surrounded her from above. It was a look that said, “I will not hurt you, I will not hurt your heart.”

In that moment, she fell even more in love with him than she had been before. With everything they had been through together; injury, illness, grief, loss, failure, anger, blame, forgiveness, laughter, success…this was a whole new level of love that she had never felt for him before. 

This version Mulder was by far her favorite. 

The rain and thunder were starting to die down, and now there was just the very subtle sound of rain hitting the street outside. 

Her hand was drawing slow circles across his back. He was still, but she could tell he was not asleep. 

“Sounds like it’s letting up out there.” She said. Her voice warm and low. 

“Mmmm. I guess I may still end up taking you on that date after all.” He responded, holding her tighter for a few seconds, and kissing her just above the eyebrow on her hairline. “Unless…you’re still committed to staying in bed forever?”

“Well…”she said pausing. “I can see the appeal of that even more now that I’ve seen all your bed has to offer. But, one does need some food and water to sustain that kind of activity.” Her stomach growled to make her point.

“Very well. I shall make good on my promise to wine and dine.” He rubbed his nose against hers playfully. “Meet you in the shower in 5 minutes?”

She bit her lip and nodded at him. As he rolled out of bed, she watched him walk away. As much as she missed his warmth from the bed, she was looking forward to following his sexy ass to whatever adventure was next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a part 2, if you all dig this start.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
